


Following Directions

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [62]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hunter is trying to follow directions...maybe
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Following Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 3

“What’s this?”

Hunter waved to the mess around him. “It’s a cot! For the baby!”

Bobbi looked around. “Hunter, our child cannot sleep on this misshapen pile of wood.”

He leaned back. “Well, it turns out this whole thing was much more complicated than I anticipated.”

“So you’re telling me that you read the instructions and still had this result?” Bobbi asked, crossing her arms.

“I did!” Hunter exclaimed. “Well, I tried to...actually, it would be better to say that I wanted to try.”

“Right. So I should call Mack then?” 

“This is most definitely a job for Mack.” 


End file.
